TTA: Saying Goodbye
by JustMikeG22
Summary: Buster Bunny is on Death Row. He is scheduled to die at midnight. When a preacher consults him in his last moments, Buster has a last chance to seek forgiveness. Emotional Buster/Babs moment.


**Tiny Toon Adventures: Saying Goodbye**

The preacher entered Buster's cell to talk to him. "Buster, do you have any questions for me?"

Buster's hands were shaking when he looked up at the preacher. "Father, I'm scared. Do you think God will forgive me? I mean, I know what I did was the worst thing anyone can do. I just want to know if he will let me in to paradise with him."

The Preacher put his hand on Buster's shoulder and said, "That depends on you, Buster. You killed somebody, and you ended up in here. You must ask for forgiveness. It's the only way."

Buster finally had tears running down his face as he looked at the preacher. He asked, "Can you tell me how?" The Preacher smiled and said, "Sure."

In the witness room Plucky, Hampton, Fifi, and Shirley were taking their seats. Babs was outside the doorway. "I don't know if I will be able to do this!"

Hampton got up and said, "Babs, I think Buster would want you here. He's our friend."

Babs looked at Hampton and said, "I don't know if I can bear it. I can't watch him die."

Back on Death Row, the buzz sounded and the guards approached Buster's cell. "It's Time."

They cuffed him and opened the cell. The preacher walked with him and said, "Would you like to prey?" Buster said, "I wouldn't mind."

Back in the witness room, Babs finally sat down in her seat. She didn't say a word, she just sat there and stared at the lethal injection machine. Tears finally began filling her eyes.

Just then, the door buzzed open and the guards, the preacher, and Buster walked in. They strapped Buster in and stuck the needle in his arm. They also hooked him to a heart monitor. This was a terrible sight to see.

When it was time, the warden addressed the witnesses, "I have been ordered by a court of law of Acme Acres that at exactly 12:00 a.m., I am to carry out a sentence of Death by lethal injection on Buster Bunny. Buster, do you have any last words?"

Buster started to have tears come down his face as he looked at his friends. He looked at Babs and said, "Hiya, Babsey."

Babs smiled and said, "Hi, Buster."

Buster smiled back and said, "Babsey, you know that you mean everything to me, right?"

Babs shook her head, "Yes, I know."

Buster said, "Babs, there are so many things I want to say to you, but since I don't have a lot of time, I'm just going to say this; All I ever wanted to do was love you. But, I was so driven by jealousy and rage, I forgot about you. I don't blame you for hating me, but still, I'm glad you are here.I wanted you to be the last thing I ever see."

When Buster said this, the warden looked at the clock and said, "Finish up, Buster."

Buster looked at the warden and looked back at Babs. His eyes were starting to fill with tears as he looked at Babs, whose eyes were also filled with tears. "Babs, I never meant to hurt you. You were the best thing in my life and I blew it. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

Babs started to sob and she stood up in front of the glass. "No, I forgave you a long time ago, Buster. I don't blame you for anything. You're my best friend."

Buster smiled as tears rolled down his face. "And You're my best friend. Listen to me, The Preacher told me how I could get into Heaven, Babsey. He told me he would be with me until the end." Buster began to sob uncontrollably.

Babs began to sob as well. Buster said, "I'll be waiting for you in Heaven Babsey but, I will always be with you here...in your heart."

The warden looked at the clock as it struck midnight, "It's time to go, Son."

The Warden put the microphone up. He then told one of the guards to turn on the machine. The machine lit up. Stage 1 started as the first dose was injected into Buster.

Buster looked at Babs and said while he was sobbing, "I love you, Babsey."

Babs was sobbing as she said, I love you too, Buster."

Stage 2 started and the second dose was injected into Buster. At this point, Buster closed his eyes.

Babs sat back down and covered her eyes with her hands and sobbed awfully loud and uncontrollably.

The final stage 3 began as Buster was now not moving.

As the final dose was being injected, Buster said in his final breath, "Goodbye." When it was done, the heart monitor showed Buster has flatlined.

It was finished. Babs just looked at Buster as he lay dead. As the others left, Babs stood her ground and continued to look at Buster's body.

She put her forehead and left hand to the glass as she whispered, "Goodbye." Babs finally walked out of the room and out of the prison.

Plucky, Hampton, Fifi, and Shirley were waiting for her outside. Shirley asked, "Babs, are you, like okay?"

Babs looked at them and smiled when she said, "I've never been better. I've never been this happy my entire life."

Babs walked past them and kept smiling, knowing one day, Buster will be waiting for her….in a better place.

THE END


End file.
